Question: Simplify the expression. $(4k-5)(3k-5)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${4k-5}$ onto the ${3k}$ and ${-5}$ $ = {3k}({4k-5}) + {-5}({4k-5})$ Then distribute the ${3k}.$ $ = ({3k} \times {4k}) + ({3k} \times {-5}) + {-5}({4k-5})$ $ = 12k^{2} - 15k + {-5}({4k-5})$ Then distribute the ${-5}$ $ = 12k^{2} - 15k + ({-5} \times {4k}) + ({-5} \times {-5})$ $ = 12k^{2} - 15k - 20k + 25$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12k^{2} - 35k + 25$